bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nev-Rex/Sztuka pisania 3 - Nie bój się inspirować
<<< Poprzedni wpis Następny wpis >>> Witam ponownie! Coś ostatnio sporo piszę, ale to chyba dobrze. Ten blog miał powstać zaraz po poprzednim, ale boję się możliwego wypalenia z nadmiaru pisania, zatem wolę się odrobinę pohamować. Chciałbym jeszcze na początku zaznaczyć, że piszę bardzo spontanicznie, aby rzucić jak najwięcej myśli, bez jakiegokolwiek moderowania ich. Dlatego trochę błędów w moich wypowiedziach się znajduje :P Swoją drogą mam cichą nadzieję, że pisanie tych blogów oraz uczestniczenie w dyskusji pod nimi przełamie moją wewnętrzną blokadę, która z jakiegoś powodu uniemożliwia mi kontynuowanie mojej serii. W każdym razie, przechodząc do tematu. "Nie bój się inspirować". I chciałbym poruszyć to zagadnienie w, powiedzmy, dwóch kierunkach. Pierwszy z nich... nie bójmy się być czymś zainspirowani. Nie bójmy się wzorować na czymś, co uważamy za godne naśladowania. I przyznam szczerze. Nie wierzę, żeby nikt z nas nie wzorował się na innych. Hej, jesteśmy na fanonie bakugana, to już pierwszy "ideał" xD Natomiast to, że adaptujemy czyjś styl nie jest niczym złym. Powiem więcej, nauczony własnym przykładem. Inspirowanie się kimś jest dobrą drogą rozwoju i wyrobienia siebie. I jest to dobre tak długo, jak długo rzeczywiście chcemy w pewnym momencie podążyć własną drogą, a naśladujemy tylko po to, aby nabrać niezbędnej wprawy. To jest tak jak z życiem. Gdy narodziliśmy się, patrzyliśmy na rodziców, bliskich. Pokazywali nam różne rzeczy, a my się od nich uczyliśmy. Nawet już jako dzieci niejednokrotnie naśladowaliśmy zachowania mamy, czy taty, albo fajnego wujka czy miłej cioci. Zawsze bawiliśmy z dziadkiem czy babcią, bo byli fajni. W końcu jednak dorastamy, aby ruszyć własną drogą. Mając jednak doświadczenie wyrobione przez lata uczenia się poprzez naśladowanie naszych "ideałów". Zresztą, nawet gdy zżynamy jakąś historię, bo jesteśmy na nią napaleni nie jest takim złem. Oczywiście jeśli nie jest ona słowo w słowo tym samym. Sam przyznam, że w mojej sadze pojawienie się Apocalipsusa, jak i zresztą jego imię, było tak potwornym zerżnięciem, którego przez długi czas się wstydziłem. Ale szczerze mówiąc? Gdybym tego nie zrobił, nigdy nie byłbym tu, gdzie teraz jestem. Moja miłość do języka polskiego nie narodziłaby się. Chęć powiększania swojej elokwencji i coraz lepszego pisania nie pojawiłaby się, gdybym nie próbował pisać po swojemu, rznąć przy okazji. Ostatecznie jednak, powoli łatając luki fabularne udało mi się z tego strasznego zlepka uformować własny świat. Po pewnym czasie naśladownictwa w końcu wyrobiłem własny styl. Można by powiedzieć, że "moje pisanie dorosło". Często natomiast spotykałem się z ganieniem naśladownictwa. "Bo powinniśmy być kreatywni, a nie po chamsku zżynać od kogoś". Owszem, to nie jest jakaś wielka chluba kiedy zamiast pisać coś od siebie idziemy na łatwiznę. Ale z drugiej strony, w jakiś sposób też należy się nauczyć pisania. 5 lat temu, kiedy tu zawitałem nie potrafiłem się wypowiedzieć. Moje odpowiedzi były całkowicie lakoniczne, natomiast napisanie wypracowania na 250 słów zawsze było wyzwaniem. W momencie gdy na BakuFanonie pisałem i dawałem z siebie wszystko, aby stawać się coraz lepszym, wówczas zarówno mój styl mówienia stał się dużo lepszy, nawet pomimo dość uciążliwej dysleksji, jak i sposób pisania. Swoją drogą, ten drugi rozwinął się bardzo. Od osoby niemogącej napisać porządnie jednego zdania stałem się człowiekiem mogącym pisać bezbłędnie. Oczywiście nie obywa się bez błędów, ale po jakimś czasie można je poprawić, dlatego przy rozłożeniu sobie pracy dobrze jest uwzględnić, że trzeba odpocząć od swojego dzieła, a następnie przeczytać na spokojnie i poprawić wszystkie błędy. Choć przyznam się, że moje odcinki zawsze pisane były dość spontanicznie. Tylko wtedy, gdy serce mnie do tego pchało. I nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się ich poprawiać przed opublikowaniem. I to chyba mój błąd xD Drugi kierunek, na jaki może nakierowywać temat, to być źródłem inspiracji dla innych. I choć sam przez długi czas, żyjąc w przekonaniu o własnej beznadziejności, nie mogłem dopuścić do siebie myśli o tym, że ktoś taki jak ja mógłby kogokolwiek inspirować, to jednak w końcu do tego dojrzałem. Każdy z nas może inspirować, lepiej już bardziej i do tego powinniśmy dążyć. Nasze dążenie do doskonałości może pozwolić innym zacząć "wyrabiać siebie", czyli to, co my otrzymaliśmy od naszych "ideałów". I chcę przekazać wszystkim to zdanie, które mam nadzieję, nie musi do nikogo dojść, ponieważ każdy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę... Możesz być źródłem inspiracji dla każdego. Nawet dla wielu osób. Im bardziej będziesz się stawać coraz lepszym/lepszą, tym bardziej będziesz inspirować tych, którzy uważają, że warto Cię naśladować. Również i więcej osób będzie imitować. I jeszcze jedno. Inspiruj sam siebie. Stawaj się coraz lepszą/lepszym, patrząc na siebie i widząc jak bardzo się rozwinąłeś/rozwinęłaś. Przychodzi mi teraz do głowy cytat Bruce'a Lee. "The only person you need to be better than is the person you were yesterday". Te słowa skrywają w sobie wiele. Po pierwsze, inspirują do samorozwoju. Ale mają w sobie też inne znaczenie. Nie musimy koniecznie stawiać przed sobą wielkich mistrzów w swoich dziedzinach. Ja na przykład często porównywałem się do Tesli tracąc przez to motywację, ponieważ "nigdy nie będę w stanie mu dorównać". I co prawda wciąż utrzymuję tą tezę to jednak zdanie Lee trafiło do mnie. Przecież nie jestem Teslą. Jestem sobą i jedyną osobą, od której mam być lepszy to wczorajszy ja. Może kiedyś to ja będę lepszy, w co szczerze mówiąc wątpię, ale powinniśmy zawsze podążać na drodze samorealizacji i rozwoju. Swoją drogą Bruce Lee był bardzo mądry i to był jedynie jeden przykład jego całej filozofii życia. Jest takie przekonanie, że był on mistrzem sztuk walki. Przede wszystkim opanował sztukę życia. Bycia szczęśliwym, czerpania z niego. I tego chciał nauczyć innych. Warto wsłuchać się w jego słowa. Zresztą, podobnie rzecz ma się z Kung Fu. Panuje przesąd jakoby celem mnichów był trening sztuk walki. Mistrzowie natomiast często mówili, iż Kung Fu to sztuka życia. Natomiast treningi fizyczne służą jedynie doskonaleniu ciała i ducha. Mi daje to do myślenia. Ale jakby nie było, strasznie odbiegłem już od tematu i znowu zacząłem pisać chaotycznie. Wypadałoby więc zakończyć ten wywód. Zakończę go więc tak jak go rozpocząłem. Nie bój się inspirować ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach